The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Clip Romegs.’
‘Clip Romegs’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Clip Romegs’ has large, light pink colored flowers with a bold red-purple blotch, dark foliage, medium vigor, and good branching.
‘Clip Romegs’ originated from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. U.S.A. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘9109-2.’ ‘9109-2’ has a lighter pink color, smaller blotch, less branching and vigor than ‘Clip Romegs.’
The male parent of ‘Clip Romegs’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘9754-1.’ ‘9754-1’ has pink color with smaller flowers, lighter green foliage, and larger plant habit than ‘Clip Romegs’
‘Clip Romegs’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in 2004 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. U.S.A.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Clip Romegs’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the November 2004 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. U.S.A.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in November, 2004 in Gilroy, Calif. U.S.A., and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Clip Romegs’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Clip Romegs’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Aug. 23, 2007 and in Germany on Jul. 2, 2007. ‘Clip Romegs’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.